Pay-to-play Crafting training
This guide will help you train Crafting in various different ways, from level 1 to 99. Please note that this is a developing guide and may need more additions or corrections. Thank you for your patience. A good place to train crafting until 57 is crafting guild when you get to 40. There are cows and a tanner right next to them inside the guild. Kill cows, tan the hides, craft coifs, drop them and repeat. You can buy threads from Rimmington. Coifs can be made from level 38. However it takes longer to craft per invent than hard leather bodies, therefore it is quicker experience per hour to stick with hard leather bodies. There are alternative ways to train crafting. One fast and expensive way is to cut gems. If you wish to train crafting, smithing and magic together, one way is to buy uncut gems such as sapphires, emerald, or rubies, and gold ore. Then, you can smelt the gold ore into gold bars with the Goldsmith gauntlet while using a furnace or the Superheat Item spell. Afterward, you can cut your gems and make sapphire and emerald rings, and ruby amulets or rings. Finally, you can enchant each of these into a ring of recoil, ring of dueling, ring of forging, or an amulet of strength. Many players buy these rings, and at times this method of training can even be profitable. Another way to raise crafting is to make leather bodies or chaps, then add steel studs to them, turning them into studded bodies or chaps, while granting extra crafting experience. This is a good purpose for smithing with steel bars. One of best Crafting methods in Old School Runescape is flax until 63. You will need around 25 - 30k flax, which you can achieve in 5 - 6 days maximum assuming that you spin at least 5k flax per day at a rate of around 1k flax per hour. If you don't have patience you can cut gems until 63. Then start making Green d'hide armour sets until you are level 71 and proceed to make full Blue d'hide armour sets. Then continue with blue until level 84 and from 84 you can do full Black d'hide armour until level 99. A better method than flax 10-99 is to smelt gold bars into gold bracelets, which is currently giving around 30k xp and 100k gp profit per hour. Quests for Crafting Experience *Sheep Shearer: 150 XP *Goblin Diplomacy: 200 XP *Tower of Life: 500 XP *In Search of the Myreque: 600 XP *Dwarf Cannon: 750 XP *The Golem: 1,000 XP *Making History: 1,000 XP *Tears of Guthix: 1,000 XP *Murder Mystery: 1,406 XP *In Aid of the Myreque: 2,000 XP *Shades of Mort'ton: 2,000 XP *Cold War: 2,000 XP *Observatory Quest: 2,250 XP *The Giant Dwarf: 2,500 XP *The Fremennik Trials: 2,800 XP *The Great Brain Robbery: 3,000 XP *Nature Spirit: 3,000 XP *Recipe for Disaster: 1,000 - 3,500 XP *Slug Menace: 3,500 XP *Shilo Village: 3,915 XP *The Fremennik Isles: 5,000 XP *Elemental Workshop I: 5,000 XP *Cabin Fever: 7,000 XP *Enakhra's Lament: 7,000 XP *Elemental Workshop II: 7,500 XP *The Hand in the Sand: 9,000 XP Profitable Methods This section will show you various ways to make a profit while training the Crafting skill. Gold amulets (unstrung): From levels 8 and onward you will be able to make Gold amulet (unstrung). Making these requires an Amulet mould, Gold bars and a furnace, and grants 30 experience per amulet made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest) or Edgeville (with the completion of the easy Varrock Diary tasks) due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. For slightly more profit, one can risk going into the high level wilderness to alch the amulets at the Fountain of Rune which gives unlimited runes while near it, however, you won't gain any magic experience from doing this. This method grants around 45,000 to 50,000 experience per hour. Games necklaces From levels 22 Crafting, and 7 Magic, you will be able to make games necklaces. Making these requires a Necklace mould, Gold bars, and sapphires at a furnace. They grant 55 experience per necklace made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest) or Edgeville (with the completion of the easy Varrock Diary tasks) due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. After making the Sapphire Necklaces at a furnace, you will have to enchant them. It costs one Cosmic Rune and one Water Rune to enchant a Sapphire Necklace into a Games Necklace. Doing this grants little magic experience, but makes creating these necklaces very profitable, anywhere from 300 to 400 coins per necklace. This method grants around 55,000 experience per hour. Battlestaves At level 54, you can start crafting water battlestaves. Granting 100 crafting experience per staff, to create it, you will need a normal battlestaff and a water orb; obtained by using an unpowered orb on the water obelisk with the Charge Water Orb spell. The process for all 4 elemental battlestaves is the same, you just need to change the respective spell and obelisk. Crafting via this method can be very profitable if the player decides to charge the orbs manually, it can also be profitable buying the charged orbs, but the profit is minimal. Category:Stubs